Hardly There Anymore
by Mr. Tino
Summary: You keep prying into to me, taking what was left and leaving me ghostly. It’s almost like I am Hardly there anymore, simply a parallel of the past. A Depressing story of hate, love, AND desolation. A MALON AND LINK FANFIC! I am rewriting all chapters


_Ok read this chapter if you please cause I re-wrote it and know it's pro:) well kinda anyways re-read and review! I am warning you?_

**PROLOGUE **

The chandelier the soul thing giving light to the huge ballroom. In this ballroom took place a huge celebration a masquerade to embrace the end of a horrible year and be optimistic for a better one. This land had just been rid of the evil in it, a vile darkness which encircled the land for many years. But fortune brought a light, one so strong it could light up the miserable land. He cast out the darkness forever. But awful fate had its way and the darkness came once again. But it was more vile and somber then it has ever been. I am the messenger to tell him so he can once again defeat him. So I have been given opportunity to tell this hero of the villain's return. I hope to use him as my shield to protect me; my greedy ways have power over me. I do not know if I am here for Hyrule's sake or my own…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**CHAPTER 1 **

She was being suck up into a wave of rich, flowing, patterns and fabrics. They weaved and swayed in many directions, it was captivating. The faces of the people were hidden behind masks. They mocked her with their smiles and misleading faces. She could not tell if the person behind the mask was him. He could be two feet in front of her and she wouldn't be able to enlighten him apart from the others. She needed him; this evil cast from the pits of hell was stocking her. But she prolonged, mumbling a prayer. She needed a miracle.

The people passed her and in their eyes she was invisible. Even though she blended in like a rose in a garden of weeds. Her hair was loosely pined up in a bun. It once sparkled red but now looked more like brown. She was tired and dirty from her journey here. She was confused and franticly looking around. Even though the party was going full speed it felt like she was going in slow motion.

She was so tired she would have given up already if it wasn't for the hope that kept her going fueling her body. She wanted to lie down and die right there on the dance floor, but she would do it for him. She could hear her heart beat in her breast. Like a clock counting down each second she wasted. She could see her freedom, she saw him.

The sounds around her made her dizzy. It seemed like everyone was talking. The band was barely hearable. The violin whined, it sounded as if it had lost something. But it was almost impossible to hear the music at all.

"WHERE IN DIN'S NAME COULD HE BE!?" she shouted in anger though they continued to ignore her as they had done for the entire evening.

She sighed she was trying her best but she was making no progress. What does he look like again? Her mind went blank and her legs were numb with pain. Green, that's it he would be dressed in green. Has it been so long since she last saw him? It must have been at least two years or more…

Her thoughts were interrupted with a loud thud that shook the whole ballroom. Little pieces of confetti fell from the ceiling like the tears that feel from her eyes. How come I can't find him he has helped me so many times and yet I fail! She started feeling sorry for herself. What is this helping? I will find him I MUST not loose hope because that's all I have left.

The band stopped playing as her pace started getting quicker. She grabbed both sides of her dress as she started to panic. She didn't have any time to spare at any second the darkness might take her back to her prison…

She was now running, looking hastily at the people around her and still trying to see if she could spot his face. Everyone stopped dancing. Their gaze seemed drawn to the window which over looked the town beside them.

Her breath was heavy, tears flying from her eyes in all directions. _I can't find him… _

The clocks hand meat and a huge dung sound filled the room. Everyone cheered it was the New Year.

Dung… the sound continued as the fireworks started changing the colors in the room. Their eyes shined as the colors danced in the sky.

She cursed under her breath. Time was not something she could spare. Even though everyone had stopped dancing this surprisingly didn't make things any easier!

Dung… it stopped… She gasped all the breath her lungs could handle hoping to keep her pulse down and prevent a heart attack. She took too long looking and didn't find him, now she was too late. Her hand was pressed to her heart; Scared if she took it off it would explode, it hurt to breathe. She held her head down in disgust unable to even think of the consequences of her failure.

_This can't be happening I was too weak_, she continued thinking. She dropped to her knees. _I was so sure I would find him. It was so hard to get here I was too weak if only I could stall my departure… _

Suddenly the chandelier burnt out making the room completely dark. All she could hear was the screams around her. People were running and screaming a few people almost tripped over her and at least ten people had stepped on her toes. This didn't bother her everything was numb her body her mind her senses…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The door burst open and out stepped a horrible figure a black shiver blew through the crowd causing every one to be silent and even though I was facing the other way I knew there was only one man that had that effect on people.

It was Gannondorf, a huge smile painted on his face as if he was enjoying everyone's shook. Each step he took the people cleared a path for him I was the only one who didn't budge. I couldn't have run I am so weak he would instantly catch me or have someone at knife point until I gave in. He had studied my weaknesses. So I sat still as a statue, I could feel the man come closer to me. He flicked his hand and instantly the chandelier light up it was dim but enough for me to see the fretful faces around me…

"Malon," he said as he finally got behind me. His voice was low as slick as black velvet. Even the sound of it brought shivers down my spine.

He circled around until he was facing me. I continued looking down I didn't want to see the expression on his face. I had to put up a fight and cause stir so then he could see that Gannnondorf has returned.

He picked up my chin and lifted me up from the ground. He held me up to his disgusting face.

"If you wanted to go to a masquerade," he spat at me obvious anger in his face. "You should have told me we could have gone together," I didn't reply I had to anger this villain. He shook me waiting for an answer I continued my silence. At last he got so angry of being ignored he threw me to the ground. I landed on my stomach in an awkward position. I felt my ribs breaking; I tried my best not to show any pain. I didn't want him to get that satisfaction and to keep his asult on my broken body.

Unexpectedly Gannondorf was quiet. I had expected him to continue yelling at me. Curious as what I hushed him. I started to look in front of me I spotted a pair of brown boots. I knew it was him the man I had been searching for. He was looking evil straight in the face and showed no sign of fear. He stood tall and proud carrying his sword next to him ready to strike at any opportunity that presented itself.

"Link," Ganondorf said breaking the silence between them.

I felt so much better to know I did not fail completely. I knew that Link could not save me now but at least he knew of Gannondorf had come back…

Gannondorf walked closer to him. He laughed evilly. "You're no hero," he laughed again feeling confident that he had no power over him.

Gannondorf jerked his head to my direction. I had started to crawl away. I didn't get very far when he grabbed me by the waist, it was a good attempt. I tried to wiggle free and escape but he was far stronger then me.

"Let me go," I demanded at Gannondorf. But he just continued to laugh at me.

"Let her go," Link demanded so harshly that it even surprised Gannondorf he stopped laughing.

"Her," he questioned looking down at the red headed girl.

He started to burst out laughing. He laughed so hard the room started to shake.

"Like I am going to do all this work to capture her and then just give her up for your useless words," he said shaking his head at Link.

"Well then I suppose I will have to battle you for this innocent maiden," he replied quickly he was looking to fight.

Link took his master sword and attempted to jump attack the villain and stab him in the heart like his words had pierced into his. Just as the sword was inches away from his center Gannondorf disappeared taking me with him.

The sword hit the marble floor and instantly it started to crack directly in the center spilting the ballroom in two.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Gannondorf's laugh boomed through out the room, mocking the Hero of Time.

Link frozen still kneeling at the spot were his master sword was stuck in the ground. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Malon," Link whispered to himself. Anger started to get the better of him. STUPID STUPID STUPID he thought. He cursed himself for not being able to defeat Gannondorf.

"I will find her and save Hyrule again," he mubbled a promise to himself.

* * *

_WORDS FROM ZE GIFTED AUTHOUR_ (pft yeah righ )  
OK So here the shoopi this is the last and far most last time I will ever update my first chapter I PROMISE OK! And well I am sorry if this is like the 5th time you have had to read it ( it's seriously not my fault i had to make it more over dramatic maybe it's cause I watch so many effing soap operas. OK I have issues! But hey if you read it all you deserve a pat on ze back and ya know whats even better when you review! Seriously I love getting them even if you hate it and want to diss me I am young and wanting to know how to improve and if you review me I will do the same to your stories GUARENTED even if I get 1000 review I will ok! So if you need advice just ask me or questions wow holey moley long note :P ok so REVIEW :) it makes me feal nice! 

And also I plan to answer reviews on later chapters so yeah if you write I will write back I got the idea from a really gifted authour she is pro P


End file.
